Sit Sat Baby
by The Last
Summary: It's them against the villians. It's them against the child of one of the most powerful men on Earth. And then again... it's them against the world.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**:Summary: ** It's them against the villians. It's them against the child of one of the most powerful men on Earth. And then again... it's them against the world.

**:Pairings:** Canon- if I write any romance.

**:Author Notes:** After a month long hiatus, I feel ready to write another story. This one, however, isn't like the majority of my other ones; I don't have this pre-planned/written. Hopefully I'll be able to update once a week/every two weeks; other than that, you'll have to bear with my fickle muses.

This story is set when the Titans are collectively around 20.

**:Inspiration:** _The League of Hopeless Romantics_ Challenge: Babysitting.

**:T: **

**Sit Sat Baby: **Time Walks

**:T:**

It was a beautiful day outside, with the sun shining, a blue sky overheard, and somewhere out there birds were singing.

"Our opponent is a deranged genius with sociopathic tendencies-"

"Hello, Pocky, I'm going to EAT you now!"

"Well, we can rule out genius." Raven commented, closing her book with a snap. Her glare took in the overly cheerful three near the water's edge. They didn't seem to notice and continued to, at least as far as she was concerned, prance around like idiots. At her snort, Robin grinned.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Raven."

"Enjoy _what?_" She grumbled in reply, but sat up straighter and tucked the book away into the blackness of her cape.

"So, Cy, can we take the T-ship?" Robin turned to their teammate, who was leaning up against the orange side of the vehicle in question. He was shaking his head.

"Maybe, but not today. She's done enough that I'm going to let her decide; a few thousand miles isn't much, but it's her day off." The cybernetic teen patted the hull fondly.

A sound suspiciously like purring rumbled from the T-ship.

Raven crossed her legs, eyeing it with a hint of suspicion.

"Was it really a good idea to give it… her… a brain?"

"Hah. I didn't 'give' it to her; she just made it herself. Even circuits have a life, Rae." The T-ship creaked in agreement.

"Ri-ight. So… why are we babysitting this brat?"

"Because the President himself asked us too; that's why. I admit, I was a bit surprised myself, but what's done is done." He cupped his hands and shouted at the figures splashing in the water. One of them- Starfire- raised her hand in acknowledgment and began herding Beast Boy and Abby up to the rest.

"Besides Raven, don't you like kids?"

"I like exactly _three_ of them- and not one of them is anyone on this team. No more. Everyone else is just a pain."

"Just don't tell that to the President's kid, okay? We don't want to offend her."

"No, _of course _we wouldn't. And don't tell me we're going to _walk_ the entire way to the White House."

"That would be unnecessary. And there is no way that Baby can fit us. I am _not_ turning her into an SUV."

"Wait- now _Baby_ has a mind of it's own?" Beast Boy slid to a stop beside the T-ship, three sticks of pocky held in his gloved hand. Chocolate was smeared liberally around his grin, at which the violet haired teen next to him rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Grass stain, I just call her that." Cy smirked.

"For being almost twenty, you guys still act like twelve-year olds."

"All right, enough bickering. We have our mission, and we'll do what we need to."

Someone coughed politely.

"Um… could you not refer to me as a 'mission'? It's kinda awkward. 'sides, I'm right here."

Roughly 5'4, she stood just even with Raven, curly brown hair tossed over a shoulder negligently. Eyes similar to a muddy brown hid the intelligence surprising for a twelve year-old girl, but kept the innocence that lured many into underestimating her.

Robin looked sheepish as Cy laughed, stealing a stick of pocky from Abby.

"Well, how about we call you… shrimp? Or small one?"

"Hey." He withered under Raven's offended glare. Abby giggled.

"Sorry, Raven."

"It's not _your_ fault, it's _his._"

"This will be much fun!" Star clapped her hands, smiling happily. "Shall we 'get on the road'?"

"We'll need some food for the road; from here to DC is a bit more than a casual fly across the countryside."

Abby approached the T-ship cautiously, glancing at Cyborg for permission to touch the hull. When he nodded she tentatively reached out and stroked the metal lightly; a sound like a sigh gushed from the open hatches.

"So… where am I going to sit?"

"Since Rae's the… well, admit it, you are… the smallest, we figured you could double seat with her."

"What? Not me?"

"God no, Beast Boy. You're almost 5'11."

"Those genes _finally_ kicked in, eh?" He tried out a flex and the others winced.

"No. Just _no_."

"Can we have PB & J sandwiches for lunch?" Abby asked, still tracing the bolts lining the orange panels.

"Sure; I don't see any reason why not."

"Oh- and I could make some Tameranian-"

"**NO**." The other Titans chorused hastily.

"-food?"

"I still can't believe that the President himself asked us to take his daughter back! I mean, against all the other heroes out there, we're just small fry." The green changeling said as they trekked up to the Tower, waving his hands for emphasis.

"Well, we _are_ a lot younger than some of the other teams out there; maybe he thought we could relate to her better."

"But then why not Titans East? They're closer and have more kid experience."

"I believe, Beast Boy, that Bumble Bee has commented several times on you being 'enough of a kid' that she appreciated not having you on her team."

"Wha- wait, when'd she say _that?_ I didn't hear about _that_!"

"You normally don't hear anything at all, BB. Except maybe the occasionally 'DUCK!'"

"Okay, why's everyone picking on _me?_"

"We always do; you just never noticed."

"Hey- oh, c'mon Abby, don't laugh at me! Help me out here!"

"They've got a point…"

"But- wha- I give up!"

When the others were gone, Raven turned to the T-ship.

"You wouldn't _dare _not take us."

It- she- didn't reply.


End file.
